A not so unexpected lover
by Miwa Hikari
Summary: Sasuke crawls back to Konoha, begging to be let back. They say yes, but on 1 condition. He must be watched at all times. And who is chosen to do so? SasuNaru, Sai onesided. This is my first fanfic, so please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Pudding- Ahem… Hikari-chan wishes me to tell you that she does not own Nauto. That it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And that if she did, Itachi wouldn't be evil, and Naruto and Sasuke would be… lower?Hikari- Lovers, Pudding, lovers.Pudding- Sorry! But it does say lower. You have really bad spelling.Hikari- Yes, thank you. We all know that already.Pudding- Hey, can I be in this story?!?! Ne? Pleeeeease?!?Hikari- No you cannot. You are not in Naruto.Pudding- Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kari-chan doesn't love me!!!!!!Hikari- Yes I do, but you can't be in this. I'm sorry.Pudding- Fine. Then can I read it out loud to everyone?Hikari- Fine. But if they tell you to stop, stop. Okay?Pudding- YAY!!!!!! Okay, here I go! ------

The black-haired boy half crawled, half limped through the gates of Konoha. He was covered in cuts and bruises. There was a trail of blood behind him that stained the dirt road dark. His breathing was heavy as he pulled himself further in.

The guards had been talking to each other and had not seen him yet. The noise from the city was drowning out his breathing. He reached forward once more, and started coughing up blood. His vision started to blur. He shook as he coughed, hunched over now. He heard someone shout. He felt a tear run down his face, the first one he had shed in so many years. He passed out.

------

Izumo Kamizuki was watching the gates. Well, he was supposed to be watching the gates. Actually, he was talking to Kotetsu Hagane, his comrade and friend. They had known each other sense the Ninja Academy.

Everyone knew that watching the gate was boring. That was why he was grateful for Hagane-san. That way, he would have someone to talk to. However, right now he wished that he were alone. Hagane-san had a brand new sand girlfriend, and that was all he would talk about. Kamizuki, on the other hand, did not have a girlfriend and was feeling more then slightly annoyed at that fact. And at Hagane-san.

Hagane was sitting on the edge of the counter thing at the back with his eyes closed. Kamizuki was sitting at the front counter, glaring at his friend without mercy. Hagane was telling the story about the first time he ever saw her… for the fifth time… that morning.

"… So then Tsunade-sama told me to go to the gate, and of course I was pissed, because no one else would be there because they were all busy, but then, oh then, then that group of sand nin came through the gate. And that was when I saw her…"

Hagane opened his eyes at this and looked pass Kamizuki. He was staring over across the road when he got a strange look in his eye. Kamizuki thought he might have had some sort of revelation that he would talk about for another six hours. But then…

"What's that?" Hagane asked curiously.

"What's what?" Asked Kamizuki as he turned to look over his shoulder. He heard horrible coughing and splattering sounds.

"Shit," Hagane said quietly as he ran around the counter. "Shit," louder this time as he stopped suddenly in the middle of the road.

Kamizuki turned and ran out too. When he got to where he could see, he saw why his friend was so freaked out.

He ran over and kneeled down next to the bleeding boy. He felt for a pulse first. It was there, but very faint. He could tell that he was passed out. He slipped his hand down to the kids chest to turn him over.

"Fuck!" he said as he felt the cut in his chest. It was less of a cut then a hole. It was amazing that he was still alive.

He started to push him over. He put one of his hands on his side and the other on his head. He stopped. That face….

"Hagane, go for medical help and get the hokage down here."

"What is it?" He could hear the panic and, was it, fear? in his friend voice.

"Go get her now"

"But…"

"NOW!" He yelled this and Hagane was sure of it now. He wondered what could make his friend so afraid as he jumped from building to building to the hokages tower.

------Pudding- YAY!!! Did you like it? I'm a good reader, huh.Hikari- Pudding…Pudding- Stop glaring at me! Okay okay… here… Hikari-chan wants me to tell you that she would love you forever if you reviewed her first story and that if you don't she may have to drop it. Also, that you should not review it because then she will write one about me!Hikari- I did not tell you to say that last part, you liar. Please review! If you don't, I might never write again!Pudding- NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW OR SHE WILL NEVER WRITE ABOUT ME!!!!!!!Hikari- …right... 


	2. Chapter 2

Pudding- Hikari-chan does not own Naruto. If she did, there would be much more glomping.

Hikari- True, true.

Pudding- She also wants me to say that she is a total baka and forgot to say this on the first chapter…

Hikari- Did not say baka!

Pudding- That she is dedicating this to one of her best friends, Mo.

Hikari- Mo was the one to get me hooked on SasuNaru and I have been forever grateful to her for that.

Pudding- I don't like Mo. If she hadn't done that, you would be writing about me!

Mo- FINE! Then I don't like you either! -leaves-

Pudding- I was just kidding! I really do love you! -runs after her-

Hikari- I think I'll let them work this out for themselves…

---

Naruto and Sakura were walking down to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Kakashi had told them to meet him there, and they had met up on the way. It was bright, not a cloud in the sky. They had been pretty peaceful, but, as usual, Naruto said something wrong.

"Sakura, your pants are kinda tight. Have you put on some weight?"

Naruto walked on obliviously as Sakura stopped, looking down. A black aura stranded out from her. He kept on talking, unaware of the danger he was in.

"You know I noticed it last, what was it? The last time we had dinner with everyone. I think it was a Saturday… no, maybe it was Friday. Yeah, Friday. You ordered, like more then usual, and then you actually ate it all! You usually only eat about half the plate!" Sakura started walking slowly, still looking down. She started walking faster… and faster, and faster until she was running.

"But this time, you just about licked it cleaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he was punched and flew like a bird… until he hit the fence. He slid down to the ground as Sakura stood, breathing hard.

"SHUTTHEFUCKUPBAKA!!!!!!"

Naruto looked up at her, his vision slightly off.

"What are you talking about? What did I do? What's wrong with you? Ow, that really hurt!" He had put one hand on the ground and tried to get up, but immediately fell down again.

Sakura had slightly gotten herself under control.

"I hate you Naruto."

"I didn't mean you were fat. Anyway, I like a girl with a little meat on her!"

Naruto flinched as he saw the danger to his life in the form of a Sakura fist come into being…

"Naruto! Sakura! Why are you outside? You could have ordered without me."

"Hi Kakashi-sensai." Sakura calmed at the sight of him. Naruto just then noticed that they were right outside of the ramen bar.

"Kakashi, you're not late!" Naruto limped over to the two. "It's amazing!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Naruto's right. Are you feeling okay?" They all laughed. This was what was great about Team 7 now. It had become all of their families. They were close as family and spent most of their time together. Only sometimes, he felt the loss of Sasuke in their group. Sasuke…

"Oi! Naruto! What have you been doing to the fence! That's village property, and if there's not enough village money, I have to pay for it out of my own pocket. If I do, I'm going to beat it out of you!"

"Uh oh…" Naruto looked up at Tsunade in fear.

"Well?"

Naruto looked at his teammates for help. They looked back at him innocently. He glared at them. Back to Tsunade…

"Well, what are you doing here anyway?" This he said with desperation, hoping that she was doing something important that she would remember and have to leave.

"I'm here to meet you and your teammates, baka. Now, tell me about my fence!" No such luck.

"Technically, it's not _your_ fence." She gave him the glare of death and he cowered.

"Well, ano… I was just… you see… what happened was that… ah…"

"Tsunade-sama!" A ninja jumped down and knelt next to Tsunade.

"What is it Hagane?" He stood up.

"A boy just crawled in through the gates. He looks bad. Kamizuki told me to come and get you. It seems to be urgent."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Alright, Team 7?"

"Hai"

"Follow me. I'll give you your instructions once this is over."

They all jumped up to the paramedics.

"But what about lunch? I'm still hungry you know!" Naruto's stomach agreed with him, still on the ground.

"Just hurry up and stop complaining, Naruto. We can eat later!" The pink haired girl turned her back on him and they started to jump away.

"Wait for me!"

---

Naruto could see the gates coming up. He was so hungry, he felt like he was going to die.

As they got closer, he could see something on the ground and a person kneeling beside it. The person stood up as they got closer. What was that on the ground? Oh, wait. It was a person, right? Oops…

"Tsunade-sama" The kneeling person, now standing, spoke as the landed.

"Kamizuki, couldn't you handle this without me? An injured stranger is hardly my business until they are well enough to talk." Naruto was sooo hungry….

"Yes, usually that would be true, but this is a special case…" The paramedics were looking at the person on the ground, but had not turned him over yet. Ramen sounded so nice right now….

"And why is it so special?" Maybe some beef ramen. Or maybe…

"Tsunade-sama, this boy is Sasuke Uchiha." Silence rang through the clearing. Even the paramedics stopped what they were doing. Birds chirped on the sunny day, but to them it seemed to grow darker. Everyone stared at Kamizuki, and then at Sasuke.

"Fuck." Tsunade said quietly. "God damn it! What are you bakas doing! Help him now!" This grew louder it went on until the last, a loud screech.

Sudden movement broke out in all directions. The paramedics were shouting directions of things they needed. Sakura was sent to go got a room ready. Tsunade to help bandage. Kakashi to carry him to the hospital. The two guards to keep this news from spreading. Everyone was doing something, except Naruto. He just stood there, unaware of what was going on around him.

This was Sasuke. HIS Sasuke. His friend who had tried to kill him. Who he had tried to bring back here. Who had always been so strong. What was going on? There was so much blood, so much movement.

He watched Kakashi with Sasuke's limp form in his arms, jumping to the hospital.

Sasuke was back… Sasuke was back.

---

Hikari- So this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it. I wanted to get further in the story, but I think it was alright even so.

Pudding- Hikari-chan is ready for some constructive criticism!

Hikari- Please! Please review.

Pudding- Hikari-chan also wants to thank Attanea for her review!!!

Hikari- Thank you!!! Also, If you are here, I love you! Because that means that you read my story! I'll try to update soon.

Pudding- Or maybe you'll just start one about me!

Hikari- Maybe… someday

Pudding- -cries-


	3. Chapter 3

Pudding- Hikari-chan does not own Naruto. Neh, why do I have to say this every time?

Hikari- Hush.

Pudding- Sorry…

Hikari- ZOMG!!! I am so sorry this took so long! Not only did my internet go away for the entire week…

Pudding- All gone!

Hikari- … but I had serious writers block. This chapter is not very good…

Pudding- Nope nope!

Hikari- …but I hope you forgive me. It's taken a lot longer to get to the really story part then I thought…

Pudding- A veeeeeerrrrryyyyy loooooooooooong time!

Hikari- … and this chapter is longer then the rest. But it's almost time for it to really start!

Pudding- YAYS!!!

Hikari- And thank you to Attanea for reviewing!!

Pudding- -evil laugh-

Hikari- Pudding, are you feeling okay?

Pudding- YEPS! Just –hic- fine!

Hikari- Oops, I think something got into her food…

---

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he looked at the Konoha hospital. It had been two days so far and no one was allowed to visit him. Sasuke had not even woken up yet. Naruto was worried. He walked into his favorite restaurant and sat down. The owner looked at him, worried.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura pushed back the cloth hanging at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and plopped down next to him and set her head on the bar.

"Hey." Naruto grumbled.

"Hey you guys! Oh… right. Ano…" Kiba looked around the restaurant as Shino followed him inside.

"Eh… hello Naruto. How are you feeling?" Hinata said quietly as she came in and stood behind Kiba.

"Hm? Oh, okay, I guess." Naruto put his chin on his hands, and his hands on the table. The three newcomers looked at the two teammates.

"God, what a party." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Leave them alone, Kiba."

"Wow, Ino's sticking up for Sakura? What's the world coming to?" The low drawl came into the bar with the speaker.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Ino and Shikamaru walked in and Ino sat down next to Sakura. Sakura lifted her head and looked at her.

"Hey forehead. How are you feeling?" She softly poked her in the forehead.

"Hmmm." She put her head back on the table.

All the others looked at each other, then at the two.

"Here you two, on the house." The owner put two bowls of steaming hot ramen down in front of them.

"Is Naruto and Sakura here?" A Chunin they did not know came in and looked at the group. The two looked up at the man, but said nothing.

"Those two." Said Kiba, pointing at them.

"I have a message from Kakashi-sama." This made them more attentive. He handed them a scroll and left.

The two stared at it, not moving.

"Well?"

Naruto looked around. All of them were looking at him, Sakura with an almost pleading look in her eyes. He looked back at the scroll and tentatively picked it up.

He released the seal and flattened it on the table. The scrawl was a scribble, obviously written in hast.

_Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke has woken up. We will need to talk to him first, but you will be able to see him tomorrow. Don't worry, he will live. I cannot put any details in this, and I will not see you until tomorrow. Please get some sleep and come to the hospital in the morning. Do not bring anyone else just yet. He needs rest._

Naruto read this about five times, and sighed. Sasuke was all right. He looked at Sakura, who was still rereading the note. It was then that he noticed the bowl of steaming ramen in front of him…

---

Naruto ran to the hospital as the sun started to rise. He had not been able to get to sleep, and when he had finally gotten to sleep, his alarm clock went off.

He turned a corner and saw Sakura sitting on the steps in the front of the Konoha Hospital. He stopped and sat next to her. They waited in silence.

After a while he got up and started pacing. Sakura stared at her feet. The sun started to rise over the horizon.

He got up on the stone wall next to the steps and started walking on that. Sakura was making patterns on the ground with her foot.

It was getting bright when Naruto hoped down and sat on the steps again. He started taping his foot to some unknown tune. Sakura got up and started making bigger patterns.

"Hello you two, you're here early." They looked up at Kakashi as he came out of the hospital.

"Kakashi, we've been here for hours," Naruto whined, "what took you so long?"

"Hmm…" He rubbed his tired looking eyes. "Well…" he gestured towards the doors. "He's in room 204 on the second floor. Sign in and you can go and see him. But only for half an hour, and I'll have to be in there with you the whole time."

Naruto jumped up and they both ran up the stairs.

---

Sakura stopped in the doorway. Naruto came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. Sasuke was lying in a bed, covered in a white sheet. His eyes were closed and Naruto could see the bloodstained bandage through the sheet.

"Well?" Kakashi asked. Sakura stepped into the room as Sasuke opened his eyes at the noise.

Naruto stopped where Sakura had been as Sasuke caught his eyes. They stared at each other. Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. _Sasuke._

"Hey, looser." Sasuke's voice was hoarse.

Naruto looked at him with his mouth open for a second, and then grinned at him. This was the Sasuke he knew.

"Hmph. I don't think you get to call me that anymore." It was Sasuke's turn to grin. Naruto moved in and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm your equal now, remember?" Sasuke looked down at this.

"Ano…" He looked up at this, this time looking at the embarrassed-looking Sakura. He smiled to himself, seeing the concern on her face.

"Hey Sakura." A smile worked its way across her face as she sat in the chair next to him.

"Sasuke…" He looked at Naruto, who looked worried again.

"Yes?"

"What happened? Why… what… but… ano… why did you come bac…." This was Sakura. He looked at her, then at Kakashi, who was standing at the end of the bed. Kakashi nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Sasuke looked at his hands as they clenched the sheet.

"He beat me." It was so simple. Naruto and Sakura stared at him, silently. Sasuke looked up as if expecting them to say something.

"So?" He whipped his head around to face Naruto.

"Wh… what?" he stammered.

"So what? That just means you aren't strong enough yet. But you can't do that alone." Sasuke looked down again.

"But now that your back, you have all of us to help you." He looked up again at Naruto's grinning face. "You're not going to let me get stronger then you, are you?" Sasuke grinned at him.

"Not a chance."

---

Hikari- I kind of like the end better… but not really

Pudding- REAd and revIEWs! –hic- oR yOU wIll gEt hurt.

Hkari- Pudding's still not feeling well.

Pudding- I'MS JUUUST FIne.

Hkari- But reviews do make me happy!

Pudding- HAPPYHAppYHapPYHIpyhOO!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari- I AM SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!

Pudding- She had a mental illness…

Hikari- DID NOT!!!!

Pudding- Did too…

Hikari- Pudding is being mean to me –cries- But what REALLY happened was that I had serious writers block. But now I've finnaly gotten to the story!!! I think…

Pudding- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…

Hikari- She's just mad because she can't kiss Tartar.

Pudding- He just wont let me!!!!!

Hikari- I know, I know. He should, or else I might have to get someone to hurt him 0o

Tart- Leave me out of this!!

Pudding- TARTAR!!!!!!!!!

Tart- -runs-

Pudding- -runs after-

Hikari- PUDDING, WAIT!!!! Oh well. I guess I have to do the disclaimer by myself…

I do not own Naruto. End of story. If I did, Dei would still be alive and would be RULING THE WORLD!!!!!

Yeah, sorry about that… Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter!!! If everyone hasn't left me –sniff-

---

Naruto spun quickly and threw four kunai at once. They hit around the middle of the target he was aiming for. He stopped, hands on his knees, panting. He had been practicing for the last two hours and he was exhausted. Maybe he would go to Ichiraku for a break…

He heard a bird call from above him. He looked up and saw a hawk swooping around in a circle, then off to the right.

He groaned as he stood up and gathered his stuff. What did Tsunade want with him now?

---

He jumped from his house, across the roofs. He had run home and changed, and was now on his way to the Hokage's tower. He was a little mad at her, because she promised not to send him on any missions until Sasuke was out of the hospital, and here she was, summoning him!

It had been two weeks sense Sasuke came back. He had visited him in the hospital almost every day, but he had no luck in getting him alone yet. He wanted to ask him what had really happened, but always either been asleep or there had been other people. Once he had though about waking him up, but if he did that, Tsunade would not let him come back.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he got to the tower. He ran up the stairs, knowing that the little stop at his house had taken too long. He was late, and that was very bad. He thought about all of the things Tsunade might do to him…

He threw the door.

"SORRY I'M LATE BAAS…" He stopped as he saw all the people staring at him. Tsunade sat behind her desk with Kakashi in front of her. As he moved looked around he saw the elders sitting on her couch, two ANBU members, and several jonin. They were all staring at him, and Kakashi was shaking his head.

He moved farther in the room and shut the door. As he did, he saw the person on the other side of the room, smirking at him.

"Sasuke? Kakashi, what's going on? Why are all these people here?"

"Naruto, come here" Tsunade's voice sounded tired. She looked tired. In fact, Naruto thought as he walked to the desk, they all looked tired. Why…?

"Naruto…" She was cut off by one of the elders.

"Boy, Sasuke has been released from the hospital. He will be allowed to stay in the village, but he will have to be under constant surveillance. To best accomplish this, he will have to stay with someone. You have been chosen…" here was a pause where it was painfully obvious she had not wanted this, "to perform this duty. Tsunade will tell you exactly what you must do.

"However, sense this is settled, we will be leaving. I leave this in your hands." She and her husband stood up at this and disappeared. One of the ANBU glanced at Tsunade, who nodded at him, and he vanished after them.

Sighing, Tsunade looked back at Naruto. His eyes were wide, blank, and totally clueless.

"W… what?" He looked from Kakashi to Sasuke to Tsunade, very confused looking.

Tsunade sighed again. "It's pretty simple. Sasuke will be staying with you for a while. You don't have a problem with that, now do you?" her voice got dangerous at the end.

"Of course not!" She was very scary some times…

"Good." She looked at some papers on her desk. "Well, basically you can't let him out of your sight or… well, out of your house," Kakashi chuckled, and Tsunade glared at him. He shut up.

"He will only be allowed on D-rank missions for a while, and you will go on all of those with him. Between the two of you, it should be pretty easy work. Anyway, again he is not allowed out of you sight. For the first couple weeks, an ANBU will be with you as well, mostly tailing you. And Sasuke," here she turned to look at him, "One wrong move, and I won't be able to do anything for you. You'll have to leave." They locked eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine!!!" Tsunade looked at Naruto and chuckled.

"Alright alright. Now, you'll get your first mission tomorrow, a C-rank mission, so go home and settle in, okay?"

Naruto stared at her for a second as she ruffled her papers. She looked up again.

"What are you waiting for? OUT!"

"No. Now way. I refuse, not in a million years, not ever"

"You know Sasuke, if you don't stay here, you can't stay in Konoha." Kakashi smirked at him.

"I know, but the bathroom?" Kakashi laughed.

"You know Kakashi, why are you even here?" Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I have to stay with you two until your ANBU gets here. And no, I'm not going to disobey the hokage just to let you two have some 'alone time' together." Both of them looked at him, one with a death glare, the other in total panic. He laughed at the two.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll do it, but I get my own place where you put nothing, okay?"

"Okay!" Sasuke looked at him skeptically. He rolled his eyes again and turned to walk in.

He picked his way through the mess of foodstuffs and clothes. It was obvious that he had not cleaned for a while. Naruto looked embarrassed as he started grabbing clothes and kicking dishes under his couch. Sasuke smirked at him as he saw his blush spread across his face.

"Um… maybe I should take Sasuke out to lunch…" Kakashi grimaced at the mess.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idEAAAAAAHHHH…" Naruto tripped over a cup and fell, the clothes he was carrying going everywhere. Sasuke laughed at him as he got up, blushing even more.

"fine Kakashi, lets leave him here to clean me a spot to sleep. But you pay." Kakashi looked over at him, slightly surprised he had accepted so easily.

"Okay." Naruto huffed, trying not to look at either of them.

"Bye." He was obviously pouting. Sasuke smirked at him again as he walked out the door.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's back as he left, a look of fear and longing in his eyes. Kakashi looked laughingly at his two students.

Because of this, no one noticed the pale midriff flash by the window in the direction of the hokage tower…

---

Hikari- Do you like it?? And if you saw the summary, you would see it's changed…

Pudding- she added Sai. WHAT ABOUT ME!?!!?!?! AND TARTAR!!?!?!?!??!

Hikari- -is scared and runs away- I LIKE REVIEWS!!

Pudding- -chases. Probably kills. Or just mutilates…-


End file.
